The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0046’.
‘VEAZ0046’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized inflorescences, large sized flowers, that are fluorescent rose, dark green, undivided leaves, and a first semi-upright and later spreading and trailing plant habit.
‘VEAZ0046’ originated from an open cross made in July 2011 in the greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘N1417-2’, having a flower color that is rose with white eye, medium sized leaves and an upright plant habit.
The male parent was also an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘N1432-6’ having a dark rose flower color, very trailing vigorous plant habit and very small leaves.
The resulting seed was sown in February 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, and ‘VEAZ0046’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2012.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0046’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.